gsnfandomcom-20200214-history
Konohagakure
Konohagakure (木ノ葉隠れの里) or 'The Village Hidden by Tree Leaves' is the hidden village of the Land of Fire. As the village of one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Konohagakure has a Kage as it's leader known as the Hokage, currently being Kira Uchihahttp://usrc.wikia.com/wiki/Kira_Uchiha. Description Konoha resides deep within a forest at the base of a mountain known as the Hokage Rock, which has the face of the first Hokage engraved on it. While generally seen as the most powerful of the ninja villages, Konoha has enjoyed many years of relative peace and stability. The standard attire for Konoha shinobi consists of blue or black shirts which may or may not have swirl patterns on the shoulders, along with matching coloured pants over a green flak jacket which also has a red swirl on the back, and pockets on the chest area. They also tend to wrap bandages around their legs. Many Konohagakure ninja use Fire Release techniques. Creation/Founding of Konoha Before Konoha was founded the land of fire was filled with shinobi clans each battling for territory. During these warring time periods Shinobi knew nothing but blood and battle the average life expectancy for an individual was around 25 - 30 years of age this was due to even small children being forced on the battle field in those times every hand was capable of wielding a weapon. The three strongest of the clans were known as The Uchiha, Senju and Hyūga each of them conquered huge chunks of the land of fire and constantly engaged in battle to completely rule the land of fire. In the mix of this feudal lords were forced to hire armys of samurai warriors to prevent harm to civilians and overall maintain the control of the nation. War continued for many years, shinobi died by the thousands, Children were forced to kill each other this only continued the cycle of chaos. However, Among the uchiha clan lived a young boy known as 'Kira Uchiha' the son of the uchiha clans leader 'Hotaru Uchiha' Kira decided from a young age that he would one day bring an end to these warring times and bring peace to the land of fire. Even from a young age Kira was considered an elite shinobi he was forced to kill not only children but adults from other clans though he found no pleasure in doing so, It was either kill or be killed in those times. Though his skills were exceptional his clan heritage was seen as pittyfull as he wasn't able to activate the sharingan at the average age of the majority of the uchiha clan members this forced even his own Kin to look down on him all except from his grandfather 'Daichi Uchiha' who was also known as ' The ferocious sword of the uchiha' a man extremely skilled in kinjutsu. Kira often spoke with Daichi about his dreams and hopes for future, Daichi gave his full support. Eight years passed and despite being only 16 years of age Kira was named Leader of the uchiha clan due to possessing the most strength, he was now also able to activate his sharingan which allowed him to acquire the respect of his kin at long last. It was said during this period Kira frequently attended meetings with the land of fires feudal lords in the hopes of discovering a way to bring about peace. Both Kira Uchiha and Etsu Hana ( one of the land of fires feudal lords) were walking when Kira spotted a particularly beautiful spot, It was on this day Kira proposed building a village uniting not only the great clans of the land of fire but its civilians too. It didn't take long for the remaining lords to aid Kira in this goal providing him with the funds he would need to make it happen. The best builders gathered to build the Great village which would be later known as 'Konohagakure' Not long after it was founded many clans approached Kira proposing peace This included Both the Hyuga & Senju.. Atlast the land of fire had found peace, Children played and studied together instead of Killing each other. The more seasoned warriors of the village started to train squads of three and pass down their wisdom to the children. Kira was no exception at the age of 18 Kira taken on three students Skye Uchiha, Haern Hyuga & Makai Uchiha.. A year later the feudal lords decided Konoha required a leader to represent the village.. Kira was named The first Hokage. Peace & Prosperity Six years had passed since Konoha was founded and was considered one of the strongest and found it self a place among the five great nations. 1/3 Of kira's students 'Skye Uchiha'http://usrc.wikia.com/wiki/Skye_Uchiha Had made it to Jonin rank (Elite Ninja) From a young age she too had a dream to become a master in medical ninjutsu so she could keep the people of the village safe and healthy along side some personal reasons of her own. Kira cared deeply about skye as she was the only shinobi he trusted with every inch of his heart. Using his power as Hokage he had a great hospital built naming Skye as its founder and owner so she could carry out her dream. On top of that he request she became his assistant to aid him in running the village. Konoha 002.png Konoha 003.png Konoha 001.png Category:Locations